1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of wireless internet or communication techniques, the use of portable computers, such as tablet personal computers and notebooks that are battery operated has been rapidly increased. Generally, portable computers are widely used for business or personal purposes due to their high mobility since they are small in size and are easy to carry around. In order for a portable computer to be used in various places free from a power supply device, a built-in battery pack may be included. The battery pack may include a secondary battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged.
A long-term operable battery pack may include a structure for monitoring temperature information of battery cells and for preventing the battery pack from causing an accident such as an explosion by detecting in advance an emergency situation such as an overheating of the battery pack.